The Geeks Get The Girls
by writingrox12
Summary: In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls. Not a songfic. PostRENT.


Title: The Geeks Get The Girls

Rating: T-M

Pairings: MarkOC and Miniscule Rimi

Summary: In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls. Not a songfic. PostRENT.

Author: Lynn (writingrox12)

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or its characters. I'm not that lucky. But owning Anthony Rapp or Adam Pascal would rock...mmmmm.

Author's Notes: I'm not saying Mark's a geek, he happens to be my favorite character. I just came up with this and thought it would be good for him. But this isn't a songfic, its just a song inspired fic.

* * *

Mark had never really been the type of guy to go to bars. But Mimi and Roger had just been in another one of their practically nightly fights, so Roger and Collins dragged him along. He'd reluctantly left his camera at the loft, but he had convinced himself that bringing it would be a bad thing. Who knows what all those drunk people could do to it? 

As _soon_ as he stepped into the bar, he wanted to leave. It was heavy with smoke, flashing lights, and the scent of vomit. Mark was even sure that he could hear someone throwing up just a few feet away from him. He started walking slowly, wanting to waste as much time as possible before actually getting to the bar part of the bar.

"Come on, Mark. Go." Roger's voice said as he pushed Mark a little faster.

The shove caused him to run into a girl with dark hair. She turned around to face him and he saw that it was Mimi.

"Hey, what do you-- Mark!"

"Mimi?" he and Roger said at the same time.

"Collins told me you guys were coming here tonight. I wanted to apoligize for earlier. I shouldn't have called you a pop-star wannabe...or a washed up rocker." Mimi said to Roger.

Roger smiled and pretty soon, it was Mark and Collins standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Mark looked up at the tall man and clapped him on the shoulders with a nod.

"Well, good night. Now that I'm not here to give moral support." Mark said before turning and walking away.

"Oh, no, no, you don't. We are going to get drunk and have some fun tonight, aight', Mark? Now lets go." Collins said, leading him towards the bar.

Collins navigated Mark with ease, being so much bigger than him. Mark would have run into people if Collins hadn't yanked him away at the last second. Mark saw more tatoos in four minutes of being in the bar than he had in his entire life. He swallowed roughly when Collins flopped him down onto a bar stool and took the one next to him.

"Two beers, man." Collins grinned to the bar tender that had walked over to them.

The bulky man nodded and walked away for a second, coming back with two bottles and handing one to each of them.

"Wait a sec...Are you Tom Collins?" the guy asked.

Collins' child-like demeanor vanished.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm Darryl Renger. I used to go to MIT. I heard how they kicked you out for your Actual Reality theory." Darryl said.

"Yep. Thats me alright." Collins grinned.

"They kicked me out after I backed you up when you left." Darryl added.

"Sorry about that, man." Collins said.

"No, no, its actually great. I own this bar. If I was still at MIT, I wouldn't have taken the old building and turned it into something good. When God shut the MIT door, he opened the Renger window." he laughed. "Tell you what, anything for you two tonight, its on the house."

"Thanks!" Collins grinned.

Darryl walked away and Collins turned to Mark, who hadn't touched his drink yet. Collins sighed and raised an eyebrow. Mark looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why don't you drink and loosen up? You've been too tense the past few...months. You need to have some fun, Mark. Find a girl and flirt with her!"

"Yeah, until she decides she likes other girls." Mark muttered under his breath.

Collins laughed and looked around, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He grinned at something just over Mark's shoulder.

"Go talk to that blonde over there. She's been eyeing you since we walked into this place." Collins said gesturing to a short blonde woman dancing by herself on the dance floor. Mark looked over his shoulder, liking what he saw. But he just wasn't the type of guy to walk up to girl's in bars. Especially the pretty ones.

"She has not." Mark said, taking a sip from his beer at last.

"Oh really? Then why is she headed this way?" Collins asked.

Mark looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, the girl was on her way. But she wasn't headed towards him. Pshh, no way. But what if she was?

Yep. She was headed for him. She stood next to him with a smile.

"Hey," she said sweetly, looking him up and down.

"H--Ha--Hi." Mark mumbled, forgetting his words for a minute.

'Pull it together, doofus.' he thought to himself.

"I'm Charlee." she said smiling.

"M-Mark." Mark stuttered.

"Do you wanna dance, Mark?" Charlee asked, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Collins had just ordered a shot of...something. Mark grabbed it before Collins had a chance and gulped it down quickly, considering Charlee's offer. He wanted to come back with something witty and charming, but he was stumped. Hadn't he heard a million and one lines back in high school? What were they? Wasn't there one...I think I know your sign? No that didn't sound right.

"He'd love to dance." Collins' voice said, interupting Mark's thoughts.

"Wha--" Mark started before Charlee grinned and grabbed Mark's hand, pulling him towards the center of the dance floor.

Charlee turned around to face him. She smiled again and took his scarf off, wrapping it around her own neck. Mark didn't see why. The woman was in a tank-top and a skirt that didn't even cover half of her thigh.

"My eyes are up here, babe." Charlee said as she wrapped her arms around Mark's neck.

For a second, Mark wondered if she'd planned on asking him to dance right before a slow song had started. He didn't object, but just put his hands loosely on her waist. He had to admit, he really didn't like the blush that he could feel creeping up his neck right about then.

"You're a better dancer than that, aren't you?" Charlee asked as they began swaying to the music.

Mark couldn't see how you could be a 'better' dancer when you were in a bar, full of drunks and you hadn't even had a single beer.

"Uhh...Sorry?" Mark said.

"Hold me tighter." Charlee ordered, pulling him closer.

Mark's arms wrapped tighter around her slim form, but his mind wanted to retreat back to his loft.

Charlee was humming along with the music. A song that Mark didn't even recognize. He shrugged it off and looked around. Looking down, he noticed a tattoo on Charlee's shoulder. He leaned his head back a little to see that it was a peace sign. He smiled slightly, starting to like this girl a bit more already.

"You know what should happen?" Charlee whispered in Mark's ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Hmm?" Mark asked, the scent of her perfume making him slightly groggy.

"We should go back your place or my place." she said, pulling her head back but not letting go, as the song ended.

Mark's ears were then filled with the loudness of some hard rock band. He considered Charlee's offer as she fiddled with his hair. Part of him was telling him to go. Especially the lower region in his pants, but his brain was thinking that it was a bad idea. The last girl he'd slept with after meeting in a bar was now dating a woman named Joanne. Hmph.

"I don't know." Mark said after a few seconds. "I--I'd like to, but--"

"But you don't want to wake up and find me gone, embarassed that you actually slept with someone you'd only known for a short amount of time?" Charlee asked. "Well, trust me." she whispered, leaning close to his ear again. "I never walk out...I just get walked out on." she added, before turning around and walking away.

Mark stood there and watched Charlee as she walked towards the door. He looked down at his chest and noticed that his scarf was still missing. He frowned and looked back up at the door, but his frown then turned into a smile when he saw Charlee with her hand on her hip with an expectant look at him. He held up a sign for her to hold on a minute and he quickly walked back over to Collins, who was now chatting with the bar tender.

"Collins! I'll see you tomorow, alright?" Mark said before guzzling down the whole beer.

"You can't go home, Mark!" Collins objected.

"I'm not! Charlee and I are--"

"Say no more, man." Collins laughed, holding his hand up. "I don't need all the details."

Mark rolled his eyes and turned around, doing everything he could to keep from running to Charlee.

"What took you so long?" Charlee asked with a grin.

"Had to tell Collins I was leav-"

Nope, no time for talking. Charlee was too interested in getting right to the point. She wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and covered his mouth with hers. They some how managed to stumble towards a dark blue Volkswagon van, without seperating their lips. Mark couldn't help but notice that Charlee's lips tasted like honey and some form of fruity beverage. Alcoholic, no doubt.

When Charlee broke off, Mark's eyes opened confusedly, but his silent questions were answered as he watched her fumble around with a bunch of keys. She grinned excitedly as she opened the back doors of the van. Mark couldn't see much in the light, but he could tell that Charlee was a musician just by the look of the inside of her van. He could see and amp and two guitar cases on the carpeted floor of the vehicle. She climbed in and motioned for him to do the same. He hoisted himself up into the back of her van and looked around, slightly amused.

"Did you buy it without seats?" Mark asked.

"No, a friend and I took them out." Charlee replied, closing and locking the doors.

She then climbed over him (making sure to take her sweet time) to the front. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned the engine on before messing with the radio, finally setting it on a station playing a slow song. She climbed back towards him and without saying a word, attacked his mouth again. Mark leaned back against the passenger seat as Charlee sat on his lap, her fingers messing with his hair again. Mark thought he heard voices, and then he realised that they were still in front of the bar.

"Wait, aren't we gonna---"

Oh God, how did she know to kiss that spot?

"Shouldn't we go--"

Ooh, that felt good.

"Maybe we--oh, fuck it!" Mark whispered, laying Charlee on the shag carpet beneath him.

As he kissed her up her jawline, she removed his scarf from her neck. Mark took the oppurtunity to attack the soft flesh.

"Mmm, Mark," Charlee whispered softly.

Mark's hand met her thigh and then someone pounded on the back door of the van, causing Mark to jump and Charlee to scream. The sound of drunk laughter could be heard.

"Get a room, fuckersss!" someone yelled.

Mark sighed and looked down at Charlee.

"I'll drive you to my place." he said before sitting up and crawling towards the driver's seat.

He sat in the seat and put the van in reverse, backing up slowly until he was out of the parking spot. He turned and after honking at a group of ass holes in the road, pulled out into the busy city street.

Apparently, waiting until they got to Mark's place was out of the question for Charlee. The blonde kneeled next to his seat and attacked his neck with her lips, her tongue sneaking out every now and then.

"I can't drive if you do that!" Mark laughed.

Charlee giggled and stopped her shenanigans, and Mark was glad that it only took a few minutes to get back to his loft. He climbed out of the driver's seat and she followed after him, making sure to grab her keys to lock the van. As soon as that task was done, she jumped into Mark's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Mark managed, some way, to walk up the stairs to his loft with Charlee's hands in his hair and her lips on his lips. He blindly unlocked the door and was slightly startled at how loudly she slammed it.

"Umm...Mark? Do you mind?"

Mark and Charlee pulled away from each other to see Roger and Mimi sitting on the couch drinking coffee. What? Why couldn't they have gone to Mimi's? Mark put Charlee down as the blush once again started creep up his neck. Mimi giggled and Roger smirked lightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Mark saw Charlee trying to flatten her hair down. He could see that her cheeks were red as well. Good, so it wasn't just him who was embarassed.

"Whos your friend?" Mimi giggled, standing up and walking towards them.

"This is Charlee." Mark said. "Charlee, this is Mimi and Roger." he added.

"Hi." Charlee smiled nervously, wiping her lips off.

Mark then realised that his mouth was probably smudged with lip gloss as well. He reached up and wiped the make up away with his sleeve.

"It's fantastic to meet you, Charlee." Mimi grinned before sipping from her coffee. "Roger, let's go downstairs." Mimi said over her shoulder. "We need to give Mark and his friend some privacy." Mimi giggled.

Mark could tell that the caffiene in the coffee was getting to Mimi, making her giggly. Roger stood up and walked towards them, cuffing Mark on the shoulder with a laugh before draping his arm around Mimi and walking out the door and down the stairs. Mark heard Mimi giggle loudly and he chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Mimi lives below Roger and I," Mark added.

"Oh...Well...They seem...caffienated?" Charlee suggested.

Mark laughed.

"So...Give me the grand tour," Charlee grinned cheekily.

"Umm...Alright. Well, this is the living room area. And over here, we have the dining/kitchen area. But we usually eat wherever we drop. Bathroom's over there, Roger's bedroom is this door and my room's back here," Mark said, walking accross the living room and opening a door.

Charlee walked into Mark's room and looked around, marveling at all the film equipment. An old style camera lay on his bed and she gasped, running towards it.

"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe you have one of these! My mom has one! Well...she did a few years ago. She's probably sold it in exchange for food by now, but...Oh, I used to love filming anyone and anything!" Charlee said happily as she turned it on and winded it up to begin filming.

"You actually know how to use it? Not many people do," Mark said, walking towards her as she pointed the camera at him. "Wait, no, no, I don't belong in front of the camera!" Mark shook his head.

"So, Mark Cohen, Bohemian artist, film maker to be exact, what do you plan to do to please Miss Charlene Lundergan?" Charlee grinned as she walked away from Mark, still filming him.

"Well, if you put the camera down, I could show you." Mark said.

Charlee set the camera down on a dresser with out any further questions and grinned as Mark placed his mouth on hers, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and they fell onto Mark's small bed. But something told him that the size of the bed wasn't going to be a problem for the two of them.

* * *

Mark woke up to the sound of very loud laughter: Collins. Mark rolled his eyes and then, the events of last night seemed to collide into him like a tidal wave. He sat up so quickly, he got slightly lightheaded. Wait, was that just a hang over? He hadn't had that much to drink though. Only some beer and the drink he stole from Collins. Mark closed his eyes and put his face in his hands after realising that Charlee was gone. He wondered what time she left, and sighed, shaking his head. So, he was sitting in his bead, naked, lightheaded, and sore. Fuckin' great.

He looked up when his door opened and was honestly surprised to see Charlee standing there, the shirt and boxers he wore last night too baggy for her small frame. She grinned at him and walked towards him, handing him a steaming mug. Mmmm, coffee.

"Morning, sleepy-head." she whispered softly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Morning." he replied, still slightly shocked.

It hadn't just been a really realistic dream. Huh. Who wouldda thunk it? She smiled at him and pulled his glasses off the nightstand next to his bed.

"You look surprised." Charlee observed as she put the glasses on his face.

"I...I sort of am." he said with a shrug, readjusting the spectacles.

"You weren't expecting to see me, were you?" she asked, something flickering in her eyes.

"No...No, I wasn't." Mark said slowly, shaking his head as he sipped the coffee carefully.

"Understandable." Charlee nodded. "If we had gone to my house, I would be surprised to see you still there too. So many guys have a knack for just...leaving." she said with a shrug, staring at her fingers in her lap.

Mark put his drink down and smiled at her, pulling her into his arms. He liked the way she felt there. Charlee sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. Mark couldn't believe it. He'd actually gotten the girl, and this time, there was no lesbian lawyer to take her away from him. He smiled.

* * *

The ending sucked. My apoligies.

But, apart from that, how was it? I might have a dramatic sequal, who knows? Depends on the feedback I get.


End file.
